In many user interfaces in various devices the user needs to scroll a list of items in order to find the item the user wants. Such a list may be, for example, a list of names in a phone book, a list of (e-mail) addresses, a list of pieces of music, a list of book-marks for www pages, or a list of some other options available for selection.
Currently the scrolling speed in such user interfaces is usually constant and optimised for lists having no more than a few dozens of items. If the list that is scrolled is relatively long, the scrolling can thereby take a considerable amount of time and thus deteriorate the user experience.
In some products this problem has been solved by means of accelerated scrolling. Therein the scrolling speed increases the longer the user continues to scroll. That is, in the beginning the scrolling speed is relatively slow or “normal” and scrolling gains speed as the user continues to scroll. The problem in this solution is that as the scrolling speed increases, it becomes more and more difficult to see the items in the list. Thus, the desired item may be passed unnoticed at the higher speeds.
There are also solutions where typing a character brings the scroll bar to the first item starting with that character in the list. After that the user can continue scrolling the items normally. The problem in this solution is that the user needs to know the first character of the target item.
US 2002/0143741 A1 presents another alternative for scrolling items on a list. Therein, for example scrolling of a phone book is arranged so that pressing and holding a scroll key causes that only one name starting with each alphabetical character is displayed. In order to find a name starting with a specific alphabet the user scrolls to the one name shown which starts with that alphabet and releases the scroll key. Then scrolling continues one by one in the group of all names starting with that alphabet. Also in this solution the user needs to know the first alphabet of the target name.